What did you expect ?
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Severus avait enfin l'occasion de s'expliquer avec Lily. Elle lui laissait une chance. Il pourrait enfin lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, ce qui le rongeait depuis des mois, des années sans doute. Et s'il avait essayé de la prévenir, de ce qui allait se produire ce 31 octobre là ?


**WHAT DID YOU EXPECT ?**

Il ne faisait pas très beau en début d'octobre. La pluie tombait en un rideau fin, dévalant les pavés pour se jeter dans le bas de la rue. Des tâches de rouge, de jaune, de bleu, de pois, illuminaient le ciel gris et morne. Les parapluies fleurissaient, protégeant les quelques passants recroquevillés dessous. Et puis il y avait un parapluie rose, une chevelure de feu en dessous, et un corps protégé par un épais ciré jaune canari.

Elle était là. Devant lui. Elle lui souriait, même. Un sourire crispé, certes. Mais elle était venue. Elle lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour le rejoindre. Lily. Sa Lily. Il avait osé lui envoyer un hibou quelques jours auparavant, après des semaines d'hésitation. Des années, même. Il aurait pu dire depuis qu'ils s'étaient disputés.

En cinquième année. Cette année-là, Severus avait soif de reconnaissance. Il n'était encore qu'un gamin. Il avait besoin d'être enfin reconnu pour ses talents. Il était le meilleur de sa promotion en potions. Il était excellent en sortilèges et en métamorphoses. A vrai dire, il était excellent dans toutes les matières. Mais personne ne le voyait. Personne ne le félicitait.

Sa mère ne savait rien de sa vie à Poudlard, et cela valait sans doute mieux. Elle ne pourrait jamais le soutenir ouvertement, avec son mari. Alors à quoi bon savoir qu'elle n'avait pas fait ses sacrifices pour rien ? A quoi bon voir un sourire orner son visage si c'était pour qu'il se fane parce que son père ne pouvait pas le supporter ? A quoi bon lui rappeler encore ses choix qui la détruisaient ?

Il n'avait pas plus d'amis. Les autres élèves de Serpentard se fichaient complètement de ses résultats et de ses possibilités. Ils avaient beau mener des intrigues politiques, essayer de conclure des alliances, il n'était rien à leurs yeux. Il n'avait aucune famille importante à leur apporter, aucun soutien crédible. Pourtant, il avait des capacités bien au-dessus de la moyenne. Il avait des capacités qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient. Et il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter du qu'en-dira-t-on, il n'avait pas de nom à protéger, bien au contraire. Ils n'avaient pas su le voir. Pas avant son coup d'éclat.

Avant d'entrer chez les mangemorts, avant de renoncer à Lily, avant de l'insulter alors qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait la concernant, il n'était rien. Il n'était que le gamin qui se faisait maltraiter par une bande de Gryffondor orgueilleux et insipides. Il n'était que celui qui ne disait jamais rien, même à chaque nouvelle humiliation, plus forte que la précédente. Il était celui qui ruminait sa vengeance en silence mais qui ne voulait pas la montrer en public. Il était celui qui ne se dressait pas contre ceux qui l'agressaient, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Mais tout ça, pourrait-il le dire à Lily ? Est-ce qu'elle le laisserait parler ? Est-ce qu'elle le laisserait lui expliquer que s'il n'avait pas répondu à ces insultes quotidiennes pendant des années, ça n'était pas seulement parce qu'il avait peur et qu'il était seul ? Que c'était aussi parce qu'il craignait de la perdre en s'en prenant à ses amis ? Parce qu'il espérait qu'elle finirait par avoir assez d'influence, ou par les abandonner pour se ranger de son côté en reprenant conscience ? Est-ce qu'elle le croirait seulement ?

Il avait besoin de voir Lily. Il avait retourné cette phrase dans sa tête pendant des lustres et des lustres. Il l'avait martelée dans son esprit. Il se l'était gravée dans le crâne à la lueur de sa douleur. Il l'avait vomie, cette phrase. Il avait regretté ses mots à l'instant même où il les prononçait. Il s'était pourtant persuadé qu'ils étaient vrais, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait raison. Qu'il trouverait un moyen d'épargner Lily le moment venu mais qu'en attendant, il fallait qu'il se concentre sur sa nouvelle appartenance. Pour forger son image. Ses contacts. Sa position. Ses compétences. Pour acquérir la notoriété qu'on lui avait promise.

Mais ça n'avait pas suffi. La peine et la solitude l'avaient rongé pendant des années. Ils l'avaient anéanti. Et il avait enfin l'occasion de réparer ça. Lily avait accepté de venir. Elle était venue. Elle l'attendait juste devant la Tête de Sanglier. Ça n'était pas très cosy comme endroit, mais c'était bien plus sûr que n'importe quel autre bar ou pub de Pré-Au-Lard et des environs. Personne ne viendrait les observer. Il pourrait lui parler en toute liberté.

Il pourrait lui avouer qu'il regrettait énormément ce qu'il lui avait dit. Qu'il ne pouvait rien changé à leur passé, mais qu'il ferait tout pour modifier leur présent. Qu'il ne cherchait pas à la reconquérir pour briser sa famille, qu'il ne voulait pas la faire abandonner mari et enfant pour lui, qu'il ne le méritait pas, et qu'il le savait. Il voulait lui dire qu'il n'était pas là pour ça mais pour récupérer son amitié, sa présence. Qu'il était prêt à tout accepter pour elle, qu'il voulait bien faire tous les sacrifices pourvu qu'elle accepte de le revoir. Qu'il l'aimait. Et qu'il risquerait sa vie pour elle.

Il voulait lui dire qu'il la risquait déjà. Il voulait lui dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres cherchait l'enfant correspondant à une prophétie, et que le sien était sur la liste. Que cette prophétie était une menace, et que l'enfant était un danger. Qu'elle serait peut-être la cible d'une attaque. Sûrement, même. Que Peter Pettigrow n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait. Qu'il fallait qu'ils changent de Gardien du secret. Et même qu'il voulait bien le devenir.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait aucun moyen de le croire. Aucun moyen de savoir qu'il n'allait pas la livrer aussitôt à ses supérieurs, en réclamant qu'elle soit épargnée mais pas sa famille. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de lui faire confiance après toutes ces années. Mais sa simple présence dans ce bar, attablé avec elle, une bièraubeurre devant eux, ne serait-ce pas une preuve suffisante ?

Il risquait sa vie pour ce qu'il voulait lui révéler. Personne n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il était leur nouveau Gardien. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que James Potter ait fait ce choix. Ni même Lily, qui était censée lui en vouloir toujours autant. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il parle, non plus. Aucune espèce de sort ne pourrait l'atteindre. Aucune potion ne serait plus forte que sa volonté. Allait-elle prendre sa décision suffisamment à l'avance ? Allaient-ils pouvoir changer de Gardien avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne vienne les voir ? Allaient-ils accepter ?

Severus n'en avait aucune idée, et au fur et à mesure que les mots sortaient de sa bouche, ses mains se nouaient et se dénouaient frénétiquement, il les entremêlait fébrilement. Il parlait, de plus en plus, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, essayant de dire tout ce à quoi il avait pensé, tout ce qu'il avait retourné dans sa tête pendant des années, ces mots qui lui brûlaient la gorge et l'enflammaient. Il n'avait sans doute jamais été aussi vivant. Lily était là, devant lui.

Quand il l'avait rejointe, devant l'entrée du bar, il n'avait pas osé poser un baiser sur sa joue. Il s'était contenté d'un faible sourire, pourtant sincère, avant de tirer la porte d'entrée de l'établissement et de s'effacer pour la laisser passer. Ils s'étaient installés à une table au hasard, près de la fenêtre, avaient commandé des bièraubeurres, laissé quelques minutes s'écouler, avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à parler.

Depuis, il ne s'arrêtait plus. Il avait décidé de dévoiler tout ce qu'il était, tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, sur sa conscience, peu importe ce que cela lui coûterait. Lily avait le droit de savoir. Elle était la seule à pouvoir tout savoir. La seule à deviner au premier coup d'œil. Alors elle devait être sa confidente. Il devait pouvoir se fier à elle. Elle était la seule en qui il avait encore confiance. Elle était sa seule faiblesse.

Quand enfin, il cessa de parler, il garda les yeux baissés sur son verre. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir affronter son regard. Qu'allait-elle dire ? Elle allait le trouver ridicule, c'était sûr. Il lui donnait rendez-vous des années après pour réparer une erreur impardonnable, il lui déballait tout, en espérant recevoir sa bénédiction. Comme si c'était possible. Il n'était qu'un idiot de botruc.

Soudain, des mains se joignirent aux siennes, les enlaçant tout doucement, les réchauffant de leur chaleur. Il releva la tête, incertain. Lily souriait. Elle était baignée d'une aura lumineuse. On aurait dit un ange. Il avait déjà lu des livres moldus, ils donnaient des ailes à ces créatures, et une auréole sur la tête. C'était assez stupide, en vérité. Ils n'avaient jamais vu d'ange de leur vie. Lui en avait un sous les yeux. Il en pleurait. Il était si ému que des larmes coulaient bêtement sur ses joues. Il sentait des sillons se creuser et s'écraser sur son… pyjama ?

Severus se redressa en sursaut dans son lit. A la lumière de la lune, il regarda ses mains, seules, toucha son visage, sur lequel des larmes coulaient bien, observa son environnement, désespérément vide de toute autre présence humaine. Un rêve. Un rêve par Merlin. Encore une fois. Il serra ses bras contre son corps, les mains sous les aisselles, pour se réchauffer un peu. Il avait incroyablement froid. Comme si toute chaleur avait déserté son corps.

Combien de fois rêverait-il encore cette rencontre ? Combien de fois se demanderait-il encore comment elle aurait pu se dérouler ? Combien de fois jouerait-il cette scène dans sa tête ? Variant les lieux, les conditions, et même son discours. Combien de fois rêverait-il encore qu'il l'avait sauvée ? Combien de fois rêverait-il encore qu'il avait été assez courageux pour la prévenir qu'il allait lui arriver malheur, au lieu de faire confiance aveuglément au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Celui-ci lui avait promis d'épargner Lily s'il le pouvait. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Et Severus doutait que ce fut une question de légitime défense. Il avait dû prendre plaisir à tuer une moldue. Il ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Lily était morte. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi. Maigre vengeance, pensa le jeune homme.

Personne ne pourrait lui enlever ses regrets. Personne ne pourrait lui enlever son sentiment de culpabilité. Personne ne pourrait jamais remplacer le trou béant dans sa poitrine. Personne ne pourrait jamais plus le comprendre aussi bien que le faisait Lily quand ils étaient amis. Il ne verrait plus jamais son sourire heureux, sa mine réjouie, sa chevelure incroyable. Il n'avait même pas osé se rendre sur sa tombe. Il ne s'en sentait pas le droit.

Elle n'était morte que depuis quelques semaines, mais elle lui manquait terriblement. Et le désespoir qui le prenait était d'autant plus profond que cette fois, c'était fini pour de bon. Cette fois, il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Cette fois, Lily ne pourrait plus jamais lui pardonner. Cette fois, leur histoire était bel et bien terminée.

Comment pourrait-il vivre à nouveau ? Pourquoi continuer, même ? Pourquoi se raccrocher encore ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il poursuivait mollement ses études, se plongeant dans son travail, dans ses potions. Il allait devenir un maître des potions. Il allait devenir l'un des plus grands. Il aurait enfin cette reconnaissance légitime qu'il attendait, une reconnaissance méritée et publique. A quoi bon, à présent ? Lily n'était plus là pour le voir.

Il se rallongea en soupirant lourdement. Se tourna d'un côté, de l'autre. Le rayon de la lune le gênait. Il troublait la noirceur parfaite de sa chambre. Il essuya rageusement ses larmes. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Il était coupable. Il n'avait pas le droit à la pitié. Ni au chagrin. Alors il enferma sa peine au plus profond de lui-même et ferma les yeux pour se rendormir. Espérant ne pas refaire encore une fois ce rêve. Qui le hanterait pourtant chaque nuit à venir, comme il avait habité chacune de ses nuits passées.


End file.
